(Right Here) In My Arms
by MithrilEvanesco
Summary: Alrighty, this is a story about Teddy Lupin. He is ready to start his final year of Hogwarts! Along with Victoire, and his best friend, Anya. Let's see what kind of trouble these kids can get into. Falling in and out of love can be tough on a teenager, especially when he's not sure who his feelings are directed at.
1. Chapter 1

**Right Here In My Arms**

**By: MithrilEvanesco **

**Rated: M (Cause I'm cautious, and I'm thinking of writing a smutty scene later on)**

**Alrighty! I really want to finish this story! Please do not let me forget about it, and you know what that mean, review for me! Hope you enjoy this story.  
Happy reading :)**

He quickly tried to lay his disheveled hair down, its turquoise colour making it all the more attention drawing. Teddy Lupin dreaded what his Aunt Ginny would say when he came home looking like this. He was always such rubbish at household spells, like replacing the missing buttons on his shirt, or making sure his shoes were tied up right. Walking through the door, he saw Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry sitting at the kitchen table sipping their tea, looking like they were waiting for something… or someone.

"Ah! Teddy, just the person we've been waiting for. Take a seat." Harry instructed, "Tea?" Teddy shook his head. "Suit yourself. Alright Teddy, your aunt and I need to discuss something with you." He paused, clearing his throat, "It's about you and Victoire."

Teddy felt the blood drain from his face, _Oh_ _sweet Merlin, here it comes. _Teddy thought.

Harry coughed, "Judging by your state of appearance, I think we are addressing a ship that's already sailed… Is it even worth it Gin? Do I really have to?"

"Of course Harry. The boy's got to know, and it's not like he learns anything like that at Hogwarts." Ginny said snippily. "Besides, look at him."

"What's wrong with my appearance?" Teddy asked.

"Darling, you have buttons missing from your shirt, your shoes are on the wrong feet, and your belt is not even done up. Next time you leave Victiore's house, make sure you look presentable, heaven forbid if Bill or Fleur had caught you…" Ginny trailed off.

Teddy turned bright red, his mouth hanging open. They knew. He couldn't believe they were going to go so far as to _talk _to him about it, for Merlin's sakes. "Please, Aunt Ginny, can we not talk about it and I can just go to my room…?" Teddy trailed off, dread welling up inside him.

"No Teddy, this is serious, do you know the contraceptive charm?" Teddy shook his head, "No, I didn't think so, what would you do if Victiore became pregnant. I'm not telling you to not do these things, I'm just telling you to do them safely." Ginny then turned her eyes to her husband, "Now, Harry, teach him the spell so I can start making dinner."

Teddy lay in his bed, finally alone. _Merlin, that was so embarrassing _he thought. Teddy groaned

as he heard familiar footsteps thumping wildly up the stairs. His door was flung open, "Teddy!" A girl exclaimed as she flung herself onto his bed, three other children much younger than her also clambered onto his bed. "Teddy! Teddy! Teddy!" They chanted as they jumped on the bed.

Fearing the bed would collapse from the weight, and the sudden movement, he told of the children, "James, Albus, and Lily, please do not jump on my bed. You'll break it." The three kids squealed as they ran from the room, Lily slamming the door shut on the way out.

Teddy looked over at the girl lying next to him, her dark, wavy chestnut hair was fanned out on the pillow, and her hazel eyes were fixed on the ceiling. "So, did you have fun with Victiore this afternoon?" She teased. She knew very well what had happened, her and Teddy told each other absolutely everything.

"Anya, really? You need to interrogate me right now?" Teddy asked.

"Yes, Teddy, I do. You see, I have yet to complete such a dirty deed, and I need to know what it was like. So I can be prepared." Anya explained diplomatically.

"You don't even have a boyfriend yet!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Not yet, but I want to do it this year. I don't want to be the only seventh year next year who hasn't had sex yet." She pouted.

"So even if you don't even like the guy very much, you just want to do it with any guy?" Teddy looked at her appallingly. "You have to love someone to have sex with them!"

"Teddy, you do not need to love someone to fuck them." He flinched at the harsh language. "Listen; there are different kinds of sex." Anya explained. "What you're describing, is making-love. Then there's just sex, like the action. Lastly there's fucking, which is going at it purely out of need." She looked at Teddy lying beside her; he looked like he was trying to digest everything she had just said. "Ted… Are you ok?" she asked.

He gulped and nodded, then shook his head. "I think I made a mistake today." He whispered.

Anya looked concerned. "Hey now, don't say that! I'm sure it was a bit awkward, seeing as how both of you had never done it before. But it couldn't have been that bad."

"I don't know Anya. I mean, it was good, but it wasn't amazing, like how everyone always says it'll be." Teddy sounded disappointed.

"You'll get better at it, I promise." She smiled at him.

Teddy laughed, "How in the world can you promise me something like that?"

Anya was stumped. "Uhhh… well… hmmm… maybe I shouldn't promise that." She laughed along with him. "But at least I managed to cheer you up. Now are you ready to go back downstairs… maybe after you take a shower or something." Anya wrinkled her nose, "Seriously, Ted, you smell like sex, and Victiore's perfume. Yuck."

With that Teddy was ushered into the bathroom, and tossed some clean clothes. He sighed as he heard Anya start down the stairs, undoubtedly to go help Ginny with dinner, or play with his cousins.

Teddy toweled his hair then wrapped the towel around his waist, and proceeded to pad barefooted to his bedroom. As he dressed he couldn't help but ponder his earlier conversation with Anya about Victiore. He honestly didn't quite know how he felt about Victoire; she was beautiful that was for certain. But he didn't get that swoopy-butterfly feeling around her, and that bothered him. That's what he wanted, he wanted to feel that way about a girl, he wanted to be in love, and have the girl be in love with him. He just didn't love Victiore, maybe he should break up with her… That could be disastrous; she was part Veela after all. He was standing by his window, looking out at the vast rolling hills when his door was thrown open for the second time that day.

"Ted!" Anya exclaimed, "Oh…" She couldn't help the blush she felt creeping up her neck as she saw him standing in nothing but boxer briefs by the window. "I, uh, just wanted to let you know that our Hogwarts letters came today. Yours is downstairs on the table." She awkwardly left the room.

Teddy tried to calm his pounding heart. Sweet Merlin, that girl would be the death of him. But it took him a long time to calm down, it wasn't just the surprised feeling that he couldn't shake off, there was something else. Something about the way Anya had stared at him; it had made his stomach tie up in knots, his heart felt like it had jumped into his throat. _Merlin, what the hell was that?_ Teddy thought to himself, as he descended down the stairs. He saw Anya sitting with Lily on the living room floor; they were having a tea party.

"Can I join you?" He asked, giving Lily an extravagant bow.

Lily giggled, "Of course, Sir Teddy." She laughed as she placed a top hat upon his head, and tied a bow tie around his neck.

He took a seat next to Anya, who was smirking at him. Teddy shrugged and grinned while he proceeded to serve nonexistent tea to the girls seated on either side of him. He was going to pretend that those weird feelings he had felt upstairs were imaginary, and he would break up with Victoire when the right time presented itself. Teddy smiled at his revelation, then everything would be back to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Right Here) In My Arms**

**Chapter 2**

"HURRY UP!" Screeched Aunt Ginny as she flew around the house, trying to get everyone's trunks ready, making sure everyone had their socks, and trying to get James to leave Lily alone.

"I bet you'll be in Hufflepuff." James teased.

Lily looked at Teddy, "Teddy, what's wrong with Hufflepuff?"

"Absolutely nothing, Lily-bean. My mum was in Hufflepuff ya know." He grinned at her.

Lily stuck her tongue out at James, "See! Teddy says there's nothing wrong with Hufflepuff!"

Teddy walked away laughing and shaking his head. Boy did James ever know how to rile Lily up.

"WE'RE LATE!" Aunt Ginny hollered up the stairs. Then in a quieter voice, "Ted, is Anya coming with us again this year?" She asked pleasantly, Aunt Ginny was really taken with Anya.

"Uh, nope, not this year," he tried to sound nonchalant, but even to him his works sounded strained.

"Why ever not? Ever since you two became friends in first year she's always come with us to the train." Ginny looked suspicious. Truth was, him and Anya had some sort of uncomfortable rift between them ever since that one afternoon she had walked in on Teddy changing. Neither of them knew what to say about it, and things had become awkward between the two friends. But he was not telling Aunt Ginny that, because then she would stick her nose in and try to "fix" it.

"Something about wanting to go with her Mum or something," Teddy mumbled avoiding the question as we walked outside. Dragging his trunk behind him he made his way to the car. Teddy hoisted his trunk into the back of the car, which had been magically extended to fit everyone's school things. He sighed and went to sit in the back.

Soon all the Potter children were squished into the back seat with Teddy and they started their journey to King's Cross Station. Teddy stared mindlessly out the window, his thoughts drowning out the squabbling that was happening beside him. How did he let things get so weird between him and Anya? He was definitely going to have to talk to her on the train. They needed to start their seventh year off together, just like every other year.

He said goodbye to Harry and Ginny as quickly as possible so he could start searching for Anya. He looked around the platform but didn't see her anywhere. He sighed, maybe she was already on the train, he thought hopefully.

Sure enough he found her curled up with her transfiguration textbook in their usual compartment. "Anya," Teddy started. She raised her head at the sound of his voice. Oh Merlin, there was that feeling again. He saw her dark wavy hair framing her face perfectly, her glasses she only ever wore for reading perched precariously at the end of her nose. Behind those glasses her blue eyes lit up, they seemed to be swallowing him, he couldn't look away. His heart hammered in his chest; surely she could hear it...

"Hello, Teddy." She said simply and then proceeded to read her book. Teddy felt his heart sink, he didn't know what he had been expecting, but it was certainly more than a simple hello. Anya sighed, "Listen Teddy, I know things have been little odd between us, she fought to keep the blush she could feel creeping up her neck. "So I think we should clear the air. Let's just be honest and explain what happened and we'll go back to being friends. Okay?"

Teddy gulped and nodded, except there was no way he was telling her about these strange episodes he was experiencing around her.

"So, I walked in on you being over half naked, my excuse for my behavior following that, I have never seen a guy so scantily dressed and I never thought you would be the first guy I would see in his underwear. There I'm done." Anya looked expectantly at him.

"Uhh, well I guess I was just responding to your awkwardness..." He tried.

"Not good enough Teddy, besides, I can tell when you're lying to me." She smirked.

"For Merlin's sakes," Teddy cursed. "Listen, Anya, I think it was weird for me because, well, you know, since I had just been with Victoire, it kind of felt like I betrayed her…" Teddy was suddenly so glad he could bullshit his way out of any sticky situation.

"Hmm. Alright Teddy, I'll let you get away with lying to me this once." Anya then continued with her book. And just like that, the air cleared, the tension was gone. Teddy smiled and plopped down beside her and began to bug her; pulling at her hair, until she pulled it into a side ponytail-located on the other side of her head, flipping her book to random pages, until finally he got a reaction. "Ted! Why are you bugging me?" She almost yelled at him.

Teddy laughed, "Because I haven't gotten a rile out of you in a while." He dodged the heavy textbook that was aimed in his direction. Grinning he ran from the compartment.

"Good riddance, go snog your girlfriend then," Anya smirked at him.

Teddy stuck his tongue out at her, "At least I have one." He teased.

"Are you trying to get me to say that I wish I had a girlfriend?" Anya exclaimed.

Blushing Teddy stuttered, trying to find words to fix his mix up of words. Anya grinned, "Sorry Teddy boy, I prefer boys. Now get out of here and let me read."

With that statement Teddy was all but kicked out of the compartment. _Oh well, time to find Victoire then,_ he smiled.

**A/N: Hello! and welcome to Chapter 2! I hope this story isn't too boring. Please let me know how it's going.**

**Thanks a bunch :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Right Here in My Arms**

**By: MithrilEvanesco**

Chapter 3:

Teddy found Victoire sitting in a compartment jam packed full of her friends. Being a year younger than himself, he didn't know many of them, making his sitting beside her slightly awkward. Leaning over he whispered in her ear, "Hey, wanna go find our own compartment?" he winked.

Victoire giggled and blushed and followed his lead out the door. "Be back soon guys." She said to her friends as they all made suggestive noises and actions. Teddy managed to find an empty compartment near the end of the train. As soon as he closed the door Victoire practically launched herself at him. He was not expecting it and found himself pushing her away. "What's wrong Teddy?" She pouted.

"Uh, you just surprised me is all." He laughed nervously and then closed the gap between them. He felt her soft lips press against his, he knew he liked kissing her; it just wasn't what he thought it would be. He didn't feel the fireworks; it was like he thought too much about what he was doing. It didn't feel right.

Nonetheless, Teddy couldn't help but keep going, his hands running up her sides, coming to cup her breasts. He felt her sigh into him. Slipping his hands under her shirt Teddy continued his actions. His tongue still caressed hers as he pushed her against the door. Victoire ground her hips against his, causing Teddy t groan into her mouth. Suddenly the compartment door slid open, Victoire and Teddy, who had been leaning on the door, tumbled into the walkway; both their faces turning beat red.

"Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry," Anya looked horrified. "I was just looking for a different compartment, as my old one happened to fill up with first years." She tried explaining, but she couldn't shake the awful feeling that had grasped her stomach when she had seen Teddy wrapped up with Victoire. "Sorry," she mumbled once more, as she slunk away.

Grumbling Teddy picked himself up off the floor, pulling Victoire up with him. "Worst bloody timing that woman has." He complained. "Listen, I'll see you at Hogwarts." Teddy stalked away to find his friends, leaving a very hurt and confused Victoire behind.

Teddy was sitting in the Great Hall eagerly waiting for the first years to be sorted so they could start the feast. He looked around and saw Anya was sitting a ways away from him talking amiably with a couple of the first years. He smiled; he couldn't help but notice the way her hair hung to one side, the way she laughed, probably telling the first years not to be too frightened. He saw the way her eyes lit up when she caught him staring… _Oh shit!_ He thought and ducked his head, his ears becoming red. Why couldn't he ever be discrete? He could feel that now familiar feeling again, starting in the pit of his stomach, like a million butterflies were fluttering around inside of him, with his heart pounding in his ears. What the hell was this?

* * *

The first months back at Hogwarts went by smoothly for Teddy, he found himself excelling in all of his classes, and him and Victoire's relationship was firm. He felt very confident that those weird feelings for Anya were nothing more than a strange phase. They were best friends again, as if nothing had ever been amiss.

"Coming to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Teddy asked as he plopped down onto the couch next to Anya.

"Aren't you taking Victoire? I doubt she'll appreciate me tagging along." Anya replied vehemently. Teddy realized that Anya really had no good feelings towards Victoire; in fact the two girls seemed to hate each other.

"Nonsense, I 'm sure she'd love to have you around." Teddy said falsely assured.

"Teddy, don't try to fool yourself, the girl hates me." Anya said deadly.

"Anya, I don't think she hates you, I just think she's jealous of how close we are." He said truthfully, "I mean you are my best friend after all."

Anya sighed, "Why can't you date a nice girl?"

"Victoire's nice!" Teddy exclaimed.

'No, she's really not. Anyways, I have a date for Hogsmeade anyways." She replied simply, gathering up her book and notes, preparing to leave.

"Hold on one second. A date? Who's is with? Have I met him?" Teddy couldn't help questioning, he was worried about her.

Anya laughed, "Don't worry Ted. I'm a big girl; I think I know who to spot the nice boys in this school." She ruffled his turquoise hair grinning.

Teddy gulped, no; he thought she did not know anything about the boys of Hogwarts. "You don't know what they say about you!" He blurted.

"Pardon, what do you mean Teddy? What do people say about me?" Her eyes flashed.

"Th-they talk about you. L-like about h-how l-long your l-l-legs are." He stuttered, looking at her gouging her reaction, "A-and other not so nice stuff." He didn't care to exaggerate. He felt his face heat up, oh god that dreaded feeling was coming back. Heart pounding he continued, "I don't like the way boys look at you, they see you like some sort of prize or something. You are something no boy at this school has ever had, and they want you. All of them, it's all I hear about in the dormitories." Teddy hated it when the other boys talked about Anya like that, it was so degrading. It made him feel uncomfortable, talking about her body, it made him start thinking and dreaming things that were not okay for him to think and dream about in Anya's case. He should be doing that with Victoire, but nothing happened like that.

"Teddy, I don't care about that. They're boys, it's what they do. Anyways, I'm seeing Carl Henry, that Ravenclaw in our potions class." She flashed him a smile and continued up to the girl's dormitories. Teddy had no idea why he suddenly felt like that wasn't right, no other boy should be dating Anya. Wait, other boy… Teddy realized the feeling he felt at the moment. He was jealous. Jealous that another boy would get to hold Anya's hand, get to treat her to a butterbeer, get to lead her around Hogsmeade while the snow fell. Teddy was jealous that that boy would get to make her laugh, see her smile, and watch her eyes light up. He was jealous that that boy might kiss her.

**A/N: Alrighty, here's the third chapter. Please shoot me a review :) They're always welcome**


	4. Chapter 4

**Right Here in My Arms**

**By: MithrilEvanesco**

**Chapter 4**

Hogsmeade weekend snuck up on the students of Hogwarts, a sense of excitement coursed through them that Saturday morning as the girls prepared for their day out, and the boys lounged in the common rooms waiting. Teddy was nervous, he couldn't help it. That boy, Carl Henry, was not all too innocent. He didn't want Anya getting mixed up with him. Victoire was already sitting next to him impatiently waiting. Teddy had tried to explain to her that he needed to ask Anya about the Transfiguration essay due before Christmas break before they could leave.

He looked towards the girl's staircase and saw Anya walk down; she certainly had put a little more effort into her appearance. She had her curly hair in a lose braid that hung down one shoulder, and she was wearing a warm knitted cardigan over a burgundy sweater, paired with a pair of tight dark jeans, and topped off with a pair of small heeled boots. He couldn't look away, sweet Merlin. He found himself standing up and walking towards her.

"Anya," He hissed. She turned to face him. "Listen, please don't go with that bloke, there are plenty of other guys to go with." He pleaded.

"Enough Teddy," She chided, "You need to realize that I'm going out with a boy, and it doesn't matter if I haven't got your approval, because I like him. There, see, I like him. Now please stop harassing me. Look Victoire's waiting for you, okay. I'll see you later Teddy." She turned and walked straight out of the portrait hole.

Oooo

After that day Hogsmeade, it seemed to Teddy that Anya was never without Carl now. Sometimes he even came and ate with her at the Gryffindor table, the nerve! Teddy was angry, he knew he had to break up with Victoire, but he didn't really want to. He didn't want to be alone again, without someone telling him they loved him. He didn't want to see how happy Anya was with someone who was not him while he was alone. Fortunately for him, Victoire made the decision for him.

"Teddy Lupin!" Victoire screeched at him one night in the Room of Requirement. "You listen here. I know exactly what you have been up to! Going behind my back and being with another girl. You're a bloody idiot!"

Teddy was for loss of words, "But, Victoire, I swear I wasn't with anyone." He feebly explained. She was really scary when she was mad, then again she was part Veela.

"Oh don't try to lie to me! You think I haven't heard the rumors? I should have known you've been pining after her. I mean you've been friends forever, but I thought it was just a phase that would fade away and you'd love me again." She sniffed. "You don't love me do you? I know how you feel about Anya, Teddy."

Teddy stared at her speechless, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

""I've seen the way you look at her, the way she looks back at you. There's no way I can compete with that. Teddy, if you just admit it to me and apologize, I'll forgive you. Because I don't think you even know you love her yet, do you?"

"Victoire, I don't think I love Anya," Teddy said weakly. Or did he… Teddy thought back to the way he had been noticing her, how much he hated it when he saw her with Carl; he almost went and punched him when he saw the two snogging in a corridor one afternoon. He sighed, and there it was, when he started thinking about Anya that feeling came back. His heart was pounding loud, his stomach churning. "I haven't been fair to you Victoire." He admitted.

She smiled sadly at him. "No, you haven't. But I forgive you." She leaned forward and softly pressed a chaste kiss on his mouth.

Teddy walked away from the Room of Requirement with a new goal, how to get Anya before Carl took all of her away from him. He couldn't help but wonder if the two of them had had sex. He remembered how eager Anya was to do it. It made Teddy sick to think about Anya with any guy, writhing underneath someone, and calling out someone else's name in pleasure. He growled, Anya was his, and he would tell her exactly how he felt. There was no way he was going to not try. Anya was worth it.

Oooo

Teddy had been unsuccessful in telling Anya about his feelings for her in the days leading up to Christmas break, he needed to do it before they left, he had to.

"Hey Anya," Teddy smiled and flopped onto the couch next to her.

"Hello Teddy," She greeted him warmly.

"Are you going home for Christmas?" inquired Teddy innocently.

"Nope, Mum and Dad are going to visit some relatives in France, and I don't really get on well with that side of the family." Anya wrinkled her nose. "So I've decided to stay here."

"Well, I have an alternative to propose." Teddy smiled, "How about you come home with me, and I mean you're practically family aren't you. Lily misses you terribly, and I'm sure Aunt Ginny would love to have you over. They wouldn't want you here in the castle by yourself on Christmas!" Teddy looked at her, trying to gouge her answer. Then she gave him a big smile.

"Of course, I'd love to come to your place for Christmas!" She giggled and hugged him, "I thought you'd never ask."

Teddy felt a wave of happiness; he would have Anya all to himself for two whole weeks.

**A/N: Please reveiw the story :) It would make my day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Com**

**A/N: ok so I'm going to try to write this chapter from Anya's perspective, I feel that I've lost her character in the last two chapters because I've been focusing on Teddy's feelings. Ready to see how Anya really feels about Teddy? Here it comes.**

Chapter 5

Anya silently snuck out of the spare room she was calling her own this holiday and tiptoed up one flight of stairs till she reached a familiar door. She turned the knob slowly hoping it wouldn't squeak, no such luck, the door whined as she gently pushed it open. Inside the bedroom she saw a twin bed with Teddy sleeping soundly in the middle, the sheets were strewn across the bed with a quilt thrown haphazardly over him. Anya couldn't help but grin, what a messy kid.

As she crept closer anticipating waking Teddy up by jumping on him, he groaned and whispered something. Anya smirked, probably a wet dream featuring the one and only Victoire. "Anya…" She froze, no, that couldn't have been her name. Teddy rolled over and moaned her name again. Anya had no idea what to do, she wanted to wake Teddy up and go open presents… but he was _dreaming_ about her. This was way too weird. They were best friends; they would always just be best friends. Then, Anya remembered how embarrassed he had been when she had walked in on him changing, or when she had found him and Victoire snogging on the train. He had ignored her, and the way he behaved in front of Carl; always snubbing him and being rude. Teddy even had the nerve to tell her to break up with Carl! She started to wonder vaguely if maybe Teddy had feelings for her. That would be odd.

Anya thought about what it would be like to kiss Teddy; _I bet he's a good kisser, not like Carl, s_hit! No, she had not meant to think that. Carl was an okay kisser, certainly not the best kiss that Anya had received, but decent. Anya decided to push all thoughts of kissing Teddy out of her mind. _It's Christmas and we're going to have fun!_ With that thought she leapt onto Teddy's sleeping form.

"Teddy! Teddy! Happy Christmas!" She laughed as she began to tickle his sides, "Get up silly sleepy head! There are presents downstairs!"

"Anya, leave me alone. Go back to sleep, I was having a good dream." Teddy layed on his stomach and tried to ignore Anya.

"I know you were." Anya whispered in his ear, she couldn't resist the teasing. She grinned at his shocked face. She needed to test her previous thought, she didn't even stop to think, and she just acted on impulse. Anya leaned her face down to his level and took his mouth. She felt Teddy react to her kiss; he grabbed her and pulled her down against him. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her breathing quickened, _Oh Merlin; this is what I've been missing,_ she thought as she felt Teddy's tongue glide across her lower lip, parting her lips she granted him access.

Their tongues danced, they couldn't stop, both of them knew what they were doing was very wrong, but it felt so right. Anya was the first to pull away, "Well that went further than I expected." She pondered sitting up, she couldn't help but realize she had be straddling him. "Hmm, well Teddy, it seems we have a problem." She started, when all of a sudden Teddy's bedroom door flew open.

"Teddy! It's Christmas! Oh…" James, Albus and Lily stood in the door way shocked. Anya scrambled off of Teddy's bed; she couldn't help the blush that spread across her face. Teddy's own face matched hers as he reached for the quilt that had been tossed aside.

"Anya already woke me up; we'll be down in a few minutes. Okay guys, we'll see you in a few." Teddy tried to save their awkward situation they had been caught in to no avail. The three young kids shut the door, Teddy and Anya could hear them thunder down the stairs. "Well, that went well." Teddy stated. He located his pajamas, and pulled them on, not even caring that Anya was standing right there.

Anya watched him with a new fascination; she began to see him as a guy, not just her best friend, but her really attractive best friend, whom she had just snogged in his bed.

"So, what about Carl?" Teddy asked idly. Anya thought of Carl for the first time, _crap_.

"He'll deal with it." She shrugged.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Teddy asked sharply.

Anya grinned, "It means, that I'd really like for that to happen again sometime." She confessed, her stomach doing somersaults, what if he didn't want her that way?

Teddy looked suspicious, "Anya, you do realize what would happen if this didn't work out, I mean, we'd both not only be losing a boyfriend or girlfriend, we'd also be losing our best friend. I don't know if this is a good idea."

"This isn't because of Victoire? I thought she would be the bump in the road that you wouldn't want to leave her. I mean, you've been pining after her for how long before she agreed to date you?" Anya was curious about this; she wanted to know if Teddy had truly loved Victoire. They had only just broken up.

"Well, I mean I'm sure I'll miss Victoire, but after that kiss, Merlin, Anya I have never felt like that before. And I'm going to confess something to you right now; I have had feelings for you for a while. But I don't know if I can jump into something with you right off the bat. That would be kind of rude to Victoire, we only just broke up." Teddy rambled. Anya conceded that Teddy had only broken up with Victoire right before holidays. It was her who had to deal with breaking up with someone though.

Anya bounded over to him, and kissed him chastely. "I can wait for you. Teddy I think this risk will be worth it. I think that these feelings that we have will only get stronger, I want to be with you Teddy. I'm willing to risk the friendship we have, are you?" Anya couldn't help but put him on the spot, she knew Teddy would dwell over it far too long, he needed to make a decision based on what his heart told him, not on what his head told him. "Listen to your heart Teddy."

"It's too loud; I can hardly hear anything except for the pounding of my heart." Teddy stepped closer to her. Anya smiled as he reached for her chin and tipped her head back and kissed her slowly. Yes she could definitely get used to this, even if they had to keep it a secret for a little while.

Oooo

To say the rest of holidays were awkward would be an understatement. Anya and Teddy stole moments together, but they spent the majority of their time skittering around the kids, as well as Ginny; who had taken it in her own hands to find out what was going on between the two friends.

"Quick, Aunt Ginny had to go break up a fight between James and Albus; James was teasing Albus about being a Slytherin again, let's get out of here." Teddy grabbed Anya's hand and they ran out of the house giggling. It wasn't too cold or snowy out given the time of year, the holidays were wrapping up and they were almost ready to head back to school.

"Why did you drag me outside Teddy?" Anya complained.

"I just want to talk about, well, about us before we go back to school." Teddy said sheepishly. She loved the way he'd look down and shuffle his feet when he got even a tad bit embarrassed.

"What are the terms?" Anya asked.

"Well, Carl has to go," Teddy said ominously.

Anya laughed, "Of course he does. What else?"

"Maybe, maybe we should keep it a secret for a little while longer. I mean, what if it doesn't work out, we don't want everyone thinking we'll be different from then on, right."

"You're right," Anya said solemnly, "I mean; we'll still be best friends even if this doesn't work out. This is like a trial, we'll see how it goes, and if all goes well we'll tell people that we're dating."

"Yeah, a trial, that's a good idea Anya." Teddy smiled at her. She still got the chills whenever Teddy said her name, and with him smiling like that… Anya wasn't sure she could control herself. "I actually have another question." Teddy started, looking at his feet again.

"Go ahead," Anya urged.

"It's a bit personal."

"Teddy, really, ask away."

"Well…"

"Spit it out Ted!"

"DidyouandCarlhavesex?" Teddy said in a rush, his face turned bright red. "It's just, well; I don't think I could stand the thought of another guy touching you like that Anya. It makes me so angry, even when the guys on the quidditch team talk about you it bothers me." Teddy finally found the strength to look at her and saw she was smiling.

"No, Teddy, Carl and I never went beyond snogging. Although come to think of it, I highly considered it as an option if all was still well when we got back from the holidays," She smirked, "Lucky you then, I suppose."

Teddy breathed a sigh of relief, no one had touched with Anya, thank Merlin.


End file.
